


Speak, for my heart is full

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia would follow Desdemona to the ends of the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak, for my heart is full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athousandwinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/gifts).



You would follow her to the ends of the earth. You have already followed her to Cyprus. Wherever the soldiering life takes her husband, she will follow, and you will follow her, and be damned to your husband. You would follow her into the next world, through purgatory, to hell itself. Your only fear is that you may not follow her to heaven.

You love her more than life itself, would die for her. The filched handkerchief is a guilty stain upon your heart. To die is only justice, for your sin caused her death, and calls for your life.


End file.
